falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Scrapheap
|content2= |content3= }} Scrapheap is the only location in the ''Fallout'' demo. Background This small town is located somewhere in New California or in the close neighborhood of that region (its inhabitants mention Junktown and Necropolis). Scrapheap's walls are built with wrecked cars, much like the walls found in Junktown. According to the town name, one would expect to find a lot of scrap material there. The sole reason for its existence is the power generator that runs on brahmin excrement. In 2161 it was dominated by a gang called the Crypts that controlled the only power generator in the town and therefore ruled over the small community. The generator is required by the civilians to ward off the cold nights. The leader of the Crypts was a man named Rayze. Their rival gang, the Fools, was led by a woman named Baka. She proclaimed herself to be the "Queen" of the gang. It is not certain what eventually happened to the town. It is impossible to find it on either the Fallout (year 2161-2173) or the Fallout 2 (year 2241-2254) worldmap. Inhabitants Notable loot *An ice chest containing a stimpak and some iguana-on-a-stick in the Crypts' building. *A refrigerator that needs to be lockpicked contains: **CZ-53 personal minigun **5mm AP x30 **Stimpak **10mm AP x10 **Leather armor *Two boxes of 10mm AP x24 inside of Phil's shack. Quotes *''"There is only one thing that separates Scrapheap from the wasteland: the stench of brahmin dung. But without that dung, there would be no power generator."'' – Baka *''Scrapheap is the armpit of the desert. No better place to raise children, in my opinion. This place makes Junktown look like a living city of the ancients.'' - Rock *''After the War, only the Foolish remain. If I was brave enough, I would have taken my own life years ago. Instead, I pander to whatever gods of chance are left.'' - Baka Appearances Scrapheap appears only in the Fallout demo. It uses an older Junktown area map from the full release version (JUNKDEMO.MAP), though it is populated by a different cast of characters with a different plot. With the exception of Phil and the dog, all of the characters appear only in the demo. Both of these characters can be found in the full release in Junktown. Phil's appearance changes, and the dog becomes Dogmeat. One may also believe that the Crypts and the Fools could be prototypes for the factions that are present in the full release Junktown, and with a nod to the presence of Gizmo. However, Junktown is mentioned in Scrapheap, further leading to the opinion that it is just a whole separate location. These may be reasons why Scrapheap might be considered a separate location in the Fallout semi-canon, placed somewhere east of New California, relatively close to Junktown, Necropolis and Vault 13.If it was located north of Vault 13, it disappeared before Fallout 2 began in 2241 AD. Behind the scenes The town's power source may be a reference to Bartertown from the 1985 post-apocalyptic film Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome, which itself was powered by a generator running on pig waste. References Category:Towns Category:Fallout demo locations ru:Свалка (Fallout demo) de:Scrapheap pt:Scrapheap uk:Звалище (Fallout demo)